The Broken Breakfast Club
by missing in imagination
Summary: I stared at them incredulously as if the modern day Breakfast Club just dropped before my eyes like the rain from the sky. MILEY-SUPPORT & NILEY


Okay so this sort of spilled out of me in a very sarcastic way. This one-shot has a major attitude- sarcasm & hurt. I watched the Breakfast Club last night and I definitely think that's where my inspiration came from... And no, I didn't completely forget about Voices, I just need some time to think it out. It's getting too cliche for me and that is the one aspect of writing that sickens me and I'm dissapointed in myself that it got to that point. I'll get it together, don't worry, as for now- enjoy this.

I don't own anything & lyrics are "Another Heart Calls" by All American Rejects! This is legal!

**The Broken Breakfast Club  
I stared at them incredulously as if the modern day Breakfast Club just dropped before my eyes like the rain from the sky. MILEY-SUPPORT & NILEY/NELENA**

Nobody in the entire world can match Nick Jonas' ability to keep secrets.

He holds them within himself like some precious new gift a child receives from under the table. He's like a balloon ready to pop, there's too much air, too many lies and truths all mixed into one, and I'm just waiting for him to completely lose himself among them. Because it's one thing when you tell Nick Jonas a secret, but it's a whole other story when you _are_ the secret.

I am Nick Jonas' secret.

I have been since he searched me out when we were only naïvely youthful and I continue to be until he faces the fact that because of his career and way of life he chose, there are going to be some things that will need to be told, others kept. Nick, I am no secret to be kept; I am flower to be nurtured, a book to be read. If there is _anything_ more priceless than saving your own personal life while I sacrifice my own during the aftermath of our separation, please, share with the rest of the world because we need to know what it is your after.

Are you after Selena?

Oh please, she's a wizard.

Are you after music?

Get a grip, you've already got half of the female population under your command.

But if you're still after me…

Sucks for you. Because you taught me that I don't need you anymore.

…………………

_Do you remember when we didn't care  
We were just two kids that took the moment when it was there  
Do you remember you at all  
Another heart calls_

For once, it was raining in California, and the sky was cold and gray. The month of April, 12:17 in the afternoon, the sun was down, my head held high. I kept staring at the big mass above my head, wondering as to where that hopeful globe of sunshine went but it was gone, for now, and I questioned if it was happy where it was. Was I happy where I was?

Yes.

The brick buildings and window shops were a blank back drop against my bright red tights and ladybug umbrella. My short boots splashed through the polluted puddles, cars driving by and leaving remnants of dirty water, and ringlets of echoes floated through them till they reached the outer edge and stopped as if this sidewalk was the only thing that was stopping them from moving on. I grasped onto my childish umbrella with wet palms as the wind began to pick up, palm branches dangling freely in the air.

I scurried through the closest doors I came upon and the bells on the doorknob jingled wildly as I entered. I tugged my headphones out of my ear and paused my iPod, which was previously blasting Coldplay's newest album, and looked around. I had stepped into a small Los Angeles book store, something that is quite a rarity out of the chains of Borders and Barnes & Noble, and it was very calming to my complete whirlwind of a mind.

"Ghastly weather out there, isn't it?"

I quickly turned around to find a man around 25 years old behind the counter. He was sorting through postal boxes of brand new books and the scent of the untouched pages, the perfect black ink, swept through the store as if the whipping winds outside had escaped into here. His tortoiseshell glasses sat on his nose contently and his black hair was straightened and swept to the side of his face. I wished that I was older and could actually pull off dating a boy like that.

"Yeah it's getting pretty bad outside," I said while closing my umbrella, avoiding the water to splash onto the books like irremovable paint, "Do you have a bathroom?"

"Go to the far back and it's the pale blue door."

"Thanks."

I started making my way through the shelves upon shelves of old and new books. The children's section was obvious- an alphabet carpet, miniature colorful chairs, and bold books that were daring to be opened and drag a child into a fantasyland, but they couldn't realize that it would never happen in real life, only in stories and movies- just secrets and disappointments.

I found the blue door, pondering whether or not this was a guy's bathroom or a girl's- or both. That could cause some major issues. The store should've picked a more neutral color, like green or yellow, I mean honestly, that's not something you need a book to figure out.

I jiggled the doorknob. Nothing.

I jiggled it again. Nothing.

It wouldn't open for the life of me and I began to get really frustrated, ready to pound through the door or relieve of myself in the back corner of the children's section and just blame it on that group of teenagers on the floor who were laughing and whispering like they held the biggest secret in the world.

"You need the key," one of them said obviously and I could see her perfect little figure from the corner of my eyes. Her perfect everything, she _was_ perfect, and she had the perfect boyfriend to match. Well, _almost_ perfect.

I turned my head to eye them, a bit ticked off at the person's tone, and as this miraculous full view came into play before me, a myriad of emotions seeped into my veins, everything from love struck and wishy-washy to furious and hurt. This image of the five people I have effectively avoided for over a year was quickly developing into my true understanding that this was real, they were here, and I was standing in a panic because I needed to pee.

I crossed my arms with my eyebrows raised skeptically and strode to where they were. It was ridiculous. They were in this detached room on the far side where beanbags and carpets where placed sporadically around the room and for some reason they were sprawled out on the floor together, heads resting on each other's stomachs and their looks of sheer thrill were immediately replaced by fear when they saw me. I loved the effect I had on them.

"So what is this- the Saturday afternoon Breakfast Club at the bookstore?" I ridiculed with my arms still crossed, gazing down at them lamely.

They looked at me as if I were alien, like my new attitude and look was too much of a change for them. Some shifted in their uncomfortable positions of tangled limbs and torn expressions, but _he_ stood still. Real still. As if everything we could've hoped to have was breaking into two right before us.

I stared at them incredulously as if the modern day Breakfast Club just dropped before my eyes like the rain from the sky.

The Brains - Kevin.

He knew just how to start a huge media storm, picking his team in the process.

The Basket Case – Demi.

Was black allowed on Disney Channel?

The Athlete – Joe.

An expert at unwilling hugging of the one-arm sort.

The Princess – Selena.

Perfection.

The Criminal – Nick.

He stole my heart, duh.

And where could I have been placed in this adorable little huddle?

No where.

And that's exactly the point. They all fit so perfectly together- like a thousand piece puzzle and I was that one piece that should've fit but it didn't, and ended up just being apart of the backdrop, not the main picture. I was unneeded, unwanted, and even though I had established that a while ago, all those forgotten feelings of neglect and betrayal were coming back to me.

Demi stood up cautiously and I watched her with admiration as she acted like the bigger person of the five of them. "Hi…" she spoke uncertainly, "This is just kind of where we escape to, to be alone, you know what I mean by that don't you, Miley?"

"Oh so this is the _hangout_," I questioned sarcastically with air quotations and mocking hand motions, "This is where all the cool kids hang? Sweet deal, allow me to leave you with your slumber party then."

"Miley," Demi spoke up, her tone sounding a bit frustrated and strong, "Would you like to stay for a bit?"

I looked below Demi and to her feet where the four people who had hurt me the most were aimlessly laying there with pathetically fearful looks smacked on their faces. I waited for some sort of sign of disapproval to show in their eyes or lips but nothing happened. And so, I decided that I should make the best of this extremely unexpected situation and allow the awkwardness to affect them more than myself. Because I wanted them to feel something, I wanted them to feel all the levels of heart-ached pain they had ever thrown my way.

Life is too short to get caught up in the past, so I've learned. It's about time Nick Jonas gets a taste of his own medicine. Really yucky medicine.

I sighed, "Fine. But allow me to be all eyes and ears in this here get-together," I dramatically plopped down to the floor, right beside Nick who was staring at me wide-eyed and bewildered. I glared at him straight in the eye and ended with a smirk, "I have _nothing_ to say."

I could read that boy, straight and through, like all the books that were endlessly lining the shelves. He was regrettably impressed by my confidence, but completely intimidated by me too and I understood why. I was invading _his_ territory now, his own friend invited me to stay, and I was acting like everything was just peachy-keen. But I was open to hear whatever they had to say to me, if anything was even needed to be said anymore. We hadn't properly forgiven each other, we had never even talked about it either, but we all just moved on, we forgot about it. We just didn't care anymore.

Kevin looked up from the magazine that he had buried his thought into like a coward ever since he saw me. "Your movie did well last weekend," he stated as if he could only ever talk about business and never what we had gone through as friends and normal people.

"Yup," I replied, "Another numero uno for Hannah."

I smiled, sitting cross-legged with my elbow on me knee, and my chin resting in the palm of my hand. I realized I had already failed at my try of not saying anything, but since nobody else seemed to have the sense to speak, I kept doing what I did best and that was talking.

"Question," I said as if it were an exclamation and turned my head to the "silenced and shy" Nick and Selena. What else is new.

"Have you two hit the one year mark yet?" I asked, half intrigued and half acting like a know-it-all.

Selena shifted in her position of literally laying on top of him and sat up, "Yeah we have, a few days ago.."

"Congrats man!" I enthusiastically reached my hand out to slap a high-five with Nick and it took more time than necessary for it to register in his mind that his palm should slap with mine. I watched as Selena gave him an interesting look as if to say "wow she's being really cool about all this" but then I started to feel guilty. I was being _the_ definition of sarcastic and hardly meant half of the kind things I was saying.

"Miley, can we say something.." Joe suddenly spoke out wearily. I watched them adjust to the newfound tension, knowing something more than I did at that moment.

"Go for it," I said seriously and waited for a response.

Joe gave Nick a 'demeaning older brother look' and Nick shot to the speaking platform of this conversation, "We wanted to say that we're sor-"

"Oh gosh," I said immediately in a feeling of shock and horror. They couldn't possibly be telling me this now after all this time- I didn't want to hear any of it, _none_ of it. The time for an apology was not now, it was months ago, and it most definitely would not be making a new expectancy anytime soon. (That is, unless Kevin decides to wear a new "bowling team" shirt.)

I slapped my hands on my knees in finality because they had most definitely just ruined any sense of hope, "Well, it was _fantastic_ seeing you all again, I wish you all the best of luck in whatever you're doing," I stood up and grabbed my bag, "Peace out."

I hurried away from them as fast as I could, passing the pale blue door, the children's section, the book shelves. I got to the cashier desk where that older guy was still emptying boxes and he looked up and asked innocently, "Find everything you were looking for?"

"I found exactly what I was looking for, actually," I exclaimed with sarcasm, "I found a lost little boy with equally lost brothers to match and on top of all that, I found the girls who are supposed to replace me in this world. Is that what you meant?"

"Sure…" he gave me an odd look, "Have a nice day."

"Yeah you too, buddy," I replied, but as I made my way to the door my eyes suddenly directed to a book whose title flashed like revengeful Hollywood lights at my eyes, "Wait a second, can I see that?"

_----------------------------_

_Just as soon as I see you  
I did lie but didn't I tell you  
As deep as I need you,  
You wanna leave it all_

Nick sat there, watching her leave in such an emotional state of a train wreck and he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with what he said. But poor little Nicholas, music-soled and romantically bitten, still hadn't come to realize that it doesn't depend on what you say; it's all about what you _don't_ say. And Nick's timely manner of apologies really needed a kick in the butt because not only did they all ruin a chance at allowing Miley back into their lives, they ruined a chance to see what it was actually like to grow up.

"Go," Selena shoved him, and to his surprise and dislike she said, "You can't let her go like that."

He jumped to his feet and moved along the exact trail that Miley took to leave this place that she accidently stepped upon and she wished more than anything that she hadn't. He got to the door and realized that she was officially out of here, but he was too silently stubborn to believe that she was gone for good. An unnecessarily loud raucous jerked Nick's head to his left where he saw a boy who he considered the "_criminal_ type" and watched as the guy continued to do his work at the desk, completely ignoring the fact that Nick Jonas' living body was standing right before him.

"Can I help you?" the boy asked when he finally caught sight of Nick and eyed him viciously.

"Look, there was a girl who just ran out of here; do you know where she went?"

A chuckle escaped from the guy's throat, "Can't tell you that." He walked over to Nick who was eying him suspiciously and his head was slowly shaking back and forth as if this was the most hilarious joke. Nick actually felt _stupid_ but suddenly tensed up when he felt the guy put a patting hand onto his shoulder.

"But what she did say is that you were 'too late'," he said with emphasis and sarcasm, obviously not truly understanding the solid meaning to those words.

"Well that's _great_, thanks a lot for your help," Nick scoffed and began to move back to where his Brat Pack was obediently waiting for him.

"Now what a second, boy," he said before Nick could disappear without a final, acidic regard, "She left you something though. It's sitting atop that shelf."

Nick gave him a pissed-off look and slowly walked to the shelf he had pointed to. "Looks like you screwed up _big_ time, buddy," he said under his breath but just loud enough for Nick to hear, but Nick ignored his snide remark because it was obviously something that he already knew. He found a picture book with a hot pink post-it note stuck to the front cover; taking it into his hands, he read:

_Nick- _

_This book is for a CHILD, but I figured you could get a good use out of it._

_It's called "Forgiving Is Smart for the Heart."_

_Too bad I'm not smart._

_Too bad you still have my heart._

_Have fun with the Breakfast Club._

_Your broken member,  
Miley_

**Review if you liked it! :]  
(OMG and tomorrow, around 6:30pm, is when I met Miley exactly a year ago. I'm such a dork haha)**


End file.
